Phoenix Child
by Elemantalelf
Summary: At 7 years of age Sirius rescues Harry and blood adopts him. The blood adoption awakens a dormant gene in the Potter family. Harry is now a phoenix child. A rare magical creature that most people believe to be extinct. Harry receives a letter from Magicis Creatura Academy. There he meets his two mates. HP/oc/oc, SB/SS, RL/FG. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the oc's.

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashbacks}_  
-Letters-

Harry was only 7 when Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. He was outside weeding the garden when a black dog approached him. Harry didn't notice until the dog nudged him with his nose. He looked at the dog only to find a man.

"Hello Harry." Harry looked at him in fright. "My name is Sirius Black and I am your godfather."

"M-my godfather?"

"Yes. I am here to take you home with me."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes." Sirius had watched the Dursley's since this morning. "I have been away and as soon as I came back I came here to pick you up."

"Are we going now?"

"Yup."

"I am going to let your guardians know. Please wait in the park, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry ran over to the park. Sirius knocked on the door as soon as Harry was out of sight. The door was opened by Petunia Dursley.

"Hello Pet, I'm here to take Harry with me."

Petunia stared at him in horror. He pushed her inside and then pushed her on the couch.

"I have been watching you since this morning and I do not like how my godson is being treated. I am taking him with me." He then had her sign her rights away.

He left to the park to pick up Harry then to Gringotts to fill out some paperwork. Harry was on the swing when he arrived.

"Ready to go?" Harry nodded.

Sirius picked Harry up and walked into the woods near the park. He then apparated to a location at Diagon alley and quickly went inside the back. He walked up to the front counter.

"I request a meeting with the Black and Potter vaults manager now." He said as he flashed the Black lord ring.

"Of course lord Black. Please follow me." The goblin then showed them to a room. "Both managers will be here soon."

"How did we get here?" Harry asked as soon as they were alone and was seated on Sirius' lap.

"Magic."

"Uncle Vernon says there is no magic."

"He lied Harry. Both your parents could do magic. When we get home I will tell you more."

"Okay."

Two goblins entered the room. They sat behind the desk and looked at lord Black.

"I am here to blood adopt Harry Potter and to make sure that I am Harry's guardian both legal and magical. I believe his current one is taking money from the Potter's main vault."

"Is this boy Harry Potter?" The Black vaults manager, Ironclaw, asked.

"Yes. I also want a healer. I was observing him and his family this morning to make sure that he was being loved and protected I saw that they were doing the exact opposite." He handed them the waiver that Petunia signed.

Both managers nodded and left to get everything that lord Black requested. Sirius noticed Harry had fallen asleep. He was glad because blood adoption was very painful and it tended to bring out dormant genes that make the process even more painful. He also didn't want Harry to see him freak out if his suspicions were true and the Dursley's were physically abusing Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry.

_[If Dumbledore had fought for me to have a trial, then none of this would have happened. If only I hadn't gone after that rat then I might of had a trial. If only I had convinced Hagrid to give me Harry, then Harry would have been safe with me. After me and Harry are settled in the Black manor I will contact Remus and tell him everything. I also think that it would do Harry good to be around Remus.]_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the goblins coming back and the Gringotts healer. The healer transfigured a bed and Sirius placed him on it. As the healer was casting a diagnoses spell the goblins were preparing the blood adoption. Thanks to the waiver stating that Petunia gave her rights away and gave them to Sirius they could do the blood adoption.

"The boy is very malnourished, but we can fix that. Give him a nutrient potion every morning for the next month then bring him back to me and I will see how well they work. He also has blocks on his magic."

"Excuse me?" Sirius said and even the goblins looked at the healer in shock.

"Here look at this paper and it will show you what is blocked and by who."

Sirius saw that 60% of his magic was blocked. It was a surprise that he wasn't dead already. Blocking children's magic gets riskier the younger they are. This showed that Dumbledore blocked his magic when he was one.

"Can you unblock it without killing him?"

"Yes. I will unblock it a little at the time." Sirius nodded. "I can do this once a week."

"Please do."

"With the blood adoption the block will remain the same so it won't kill him. Right now I am going to unblock 5%."

"Will it hurt him?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

Sirius gave the goblins his blood as the healer waved his wand around and said the spell. Harry let out a small gasp of pain. The goblins mixed the potion together with Sirius' blood turning the potion black.

"It is done." He then left the room.

The Potter vault manager, Gopplenook, gave Sirius the potion. Sirius poured the potion into Harry's mouth. He rubbed Harry's throat to help him swallow. He stepped away as Harry started to thrash around and scream. Harry was engulfed by a red glow that changed to green than black. When the glow stopped Sirius and the goblins looked at Harry in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the oc's.

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashbacks}_

Harry had grown wings. The right wing had black and purple feathers while the left had green and brown. His hair now had red and gold streaks. Sirius was startled when Harry opened his eyes. They now were an emerald green with gold flecks in them. He also looked like a mix of his parents and Sirius.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Harry we need to talk."

"Why?"

"The blood adoption caused you to gain what we call a creature inheritance."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard of phoenix?"

"No." This caused Sirius to sigh.

"Allow me to explain." Ironclaw said.

Harry listened to the goblin as he explained everything. Sirius was glad that Ironclaw took over since he explained it in a way that a 7 year old would understand. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to explain it so that Harry could understand. He and the other goblin started to get down to business.

"So I am a phoenix child?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Yes. From your looks I would guess that you have inherited three different types of phoenixs."

"What are they?"

"Shadow phoenix which shows in your right wing." That caused Harry to look back to see that he did indeed have wings. "Earth phoenix is shown in your left wing. The final phoenix is fire phoenix which is shown in both your hair and eyes." He conjured a mirror so that Harry could see.

Sirius and the Potter vault manager finished their business and then Ironclaw talked to each other for a few minutes since Harry had once again fell asleep.

"I will be back next week." Sirius said as he picked up Harry and left.

Sirius apparated to his old home and entered. He looked around in disgust. He heard a pop and saw his old family house elf. Upon seeing the thing Sirius wanted to groan.

"Blood traitor is back. Why? No need for blood traitor to be here." The house elf mumbled to himself.

"Oh shut up and clean out the rooms and then the rest of this place. Mother would be ashamed to see the state of this place." Kreacher snarled but was forced to listen to his new master.

Sirius moved upstairs slowly since he knew that the room would be finished by the time Sirius made it to the door. When he opened the door it was cleaned and ready for use. He laid Harry down before going to his own room to sleep.

(Azkaban prison)

A human guard was making rounds when he noticed something wrong. He looked inside of the prison cells and noticed that it was empty. He checked the chart and noted that it was the cell of Sirius Black. He ran back to the guard room to sound the alarm.

The head guard came into the room when he saw the red light go to the sky. He wondered what was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Sirius Black isn't in his cell, Sir."

"WHAT? Find him. There is no way that he could have escaped." All guards left to go find Sirius Black.

The guards looked everywhere but they couldn't find Black. They reported back to the head guard. The head guard sighed and then went to go get the owl and write a letter to the minister.

(Ministry for Magic)

The minister was in his office doing paper work when the owl arrived. He knew that the owl was the official owl of Azkaban so he quickly grabbed the letter that was attached to him. He opened it and read the contents.

The minister paled as he read this. He stood up and ran down to the aurors office. The ministry workers looked at their minister in concern and wondered what was wrong. When he reached the office he entered the head auror's office.

"Sir?"

"Sirius Black has escaped."

Kingsley nodded and called his team into his office. They listened as the minister explained the letter. Kingsley thought of a plan for a second.

He sent half his team to Azkaban and the other half to patrol the streets of Britain. He knew that Sirius would go look for Potter. He would have to make sure that Potter is safe since Kingsley thought that he would kill him. He floo called Dumbledore since he knew that Dumbledore knew the location of Potter.

"Ah Kingsley, my boy, how are you?"

"Not good Albus. Sirius Black has escaped."

"What? When? How?"

"We don't know the details since they noticed his cell empty a few hours ago." He then explained everything to him.

"Meet me at at number 4 Privet Drive." Dumbledore ordered before he cut the floo.

Kingsley apparated to Privet Drive and searched for the house that had a three on it. He looked in disgust when, in his search, he noticed that all the houses were the same. He found the right house since he saw Dumbledore standing at the door.

Kingsley made his way over to him and then Dumbledore knocked on the door. They waited before a women who, in Kingsley's opinion, looked like a horse answered the door.

"Yes?"

"We are here to see Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"He doesn't live here." She said.

"What? Of course he does. I placed him in your care eight years ago."

"His godfather Sirius Black came and got him. I even signed a waiver to hand my right over to him." She explained then she shut the door.

Both Kingsley and Dumbledore stood there shocked. They would have thought that Black would have killed Potter on sight. They know thought that he took the child to torture then kill.

Little did they know that Sirius was taking care of his godson. They both apparated away to think up a new plan of action.

(12 Grimmauld place)

Harry woke before the sun rose and looked around the room in confusion. This wasn't his cupboard. This was an actual room. He then remembered yesterday and smiled. He was free of the Dursleys.

Harry laid down and for the first time in his life he slept in till after the sun and risen. He also fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the oc's.

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashbacks}_

(With Kingsley)

Kingsley was worried about Albus. He had gotten weird after they visited the Dursleys and found found out that Harry wasn't in their care. It wasn't that he was worried about the boy, no it was that he was angry. Kingsley shook his head and headed upstairs to where the Albus was.

He was about to knock when he heard Albus screaming. "DAMN BLACK FOR RUINING MY PLANS! I MADE SURE THAT HE COULDN'T INTERFERE BUT HE DID ANY WAY!"

Kingsley turned away and quickly made his way out of the castle. He had been planning on telling Albus that he found Black but after hearing that he was going to talk to Black first and see what the story was.

He apparated to number 12 Grimmauld place and knocked on the door. A old, mean house elf answered the door.

"What does nasty wizard want?"

"I want to talk to Sirius Black."

"Right this way." The elf said before leading the wizard to the kitchen. "Nasty wizard wants to talk to nasty blood traitor." The elf mumbled under his breath. "Master blood traitor a nasty wizard is here to see you."

"WHAT?!" Sirius screamed as he pointed his wand at the wizard.

Kingsley brought his arms up in surrender. "Hold on Black I just came here to talk."

"I don't believe you." Growled Sirius.

"I Lord Kingsley Shacklebolt hereby swear upon my magic that I am only here to talk to Lord Sirius Black and that I shall not use any magic against him unless it is to protect myself. So I have said it so mote it be." Sirius watched in shock as the magic around Kingsley glowed white before disappearing.

Sirius lowered his wand but kept it in his hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"First I want to know where Harry Potter is."

"None of your business."

"Is he safe?"

"Yes."

"Good. Why did you betray his parents?"

"I never did. I wasn't the secret keeper that was Pettigrew." Sirius sighed.

"Albus said it was you."

"He knows it wasn't since he performed the spell. We thought that no one would guess that he was the secret keeper." Kingsley didn't show it but he was surprised.

"I see. Why did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"I didn't. I admit that I did go confront him but he shocked me by cutting off a finger and then, I was too shocked to move, killed 13 muggles and transformed into a rat and escaped through the sewage drain." Sirius growled.

"If this is true then how come you were found guilty of murder and being a death eater?"

"I never had a trial."

"WHAT!?" Kingsley screamed only to be shushed. "I will take my leave now. I am going to check the old files and then cast a locator spell to see if you are indeed correct about Pettegrew being alive." With that he turned and left.

Sirius stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes taking a deep breath before he turned and grabbed the breakfast that he made for Harry. He quickly made his way upstairs and made his way to the door that led to Harry's room.

He opened the door and smiled at the sight. There on the bed was Harry curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed with the blankets thrown around him. One on the pillows was under his head and the other was in his arms with his face snuggled into it.

Sirius then noticed that his wings weren't there until he remembered that phoenixs could hide their wings in human form. They would be seen as tattoos on the back.

He put the tray with the breakfast on it on the nightstand before he sat on the bed. He reached over and then gently shook his shoulder.

"Harry it is time to get up."

"No."

"Yes I have breakfast." This caused Harry to open one eye to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Cinnamon crescents with cream cheese and orange juice." As soon as he said it Harry jumped up and hugged Sirius.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both ate as the laid in the bed. Harry was in Sirius lap and listened as Sirius explained what they were going to do for the day.

"After we finish eating I want you to go shower and then get dressed in the clothes that will be on the bed." Harry nodded. "Then I will place a spell on you and me called a glamour. This glamour will hide our looks so that no one will recognise us since it would be bad."

"Why?"

Sirius signed. "I was sent to a wizarding prison for two reasons that are completely false. The first for being a death eater, a bad group of wizards who kill for fun and follow the man who killed your parents. If I was a death eater then I would bare the mark. The mark is a snake coming out of a skull. That mark would be here." He showed Harry his arm to show that it was blank. "The other reason was for killing 13 people." Harry gasped. "Peter Pettigrew was a man who was a friend of me and your parents. We had thought that it would be a good idea to have him be the secret keeper. Let me try to explain what a secret keeper is. A spell is placed over a location, like your parent's house, to make it disappear from sight even though it was still there. The only ones who would know the location would be your parents and Peter. Peter would keep where your parent's house was a secret. He instead told your parent's killer. After I found out that they had died I was saddened and furious. I made the mistake of going after Peter instead of taking you with me. When I confronted Peter he started to scream and yell that I was the one to betray your parents. I was shocked when he cut off his own finger. You see Harry there is a spell that allows a person to kill another. It is the spell that killed your parents and it is also the spell that Peter used when he killed those 13 people. Another thing that wizards can do is, if they aren't a magical creature like yourself, transform themselves into their inner animal. Peter was a rat. After casting the spell he transformed into a rat and then fled or ran away into the sewers. I wasn't given a trial. I was arrested and then thrown in jail. I escaped so that I could take care of you. I would be sent back to the prison and you would be returned to the Dursleys. If they recognize you then they would figure out that I was with you and the same thing would happen."

"I see. So you were framed and nobody cared to see whether or not you actually did the crime?"

"Yes. Now back to the schedule. We will go shopping to get you clothes, toys, and books. We will come home for lunch then I will give you a tour of the house before I let you go play with you toys until dinner. Then you will go bathe and after we will read a bedtime story then bed. Does all this sound good?"

"Yes it does."

"Good then go shower."

"Okay." Harry got off of his lap and went into the bathroom that Sirius pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the oc's.

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashbacks}_  
-Letters-

Harry quickly got ready and left the bathroom to find that Sirius placed clothes for him on the bed. He dressed and left. He some how made his way to the kitchen where Sirius was.

"Hey Harry come here please." Harry walked over and stood before him.

Sirius waved his wand and their appearances changed. Sirius now had red hair with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. Harry had the same hair color and eyes but he was slightly darker than Sirius.

"There now we are going to travel by floo. It is important that you answer to the name Hadrian or else they will know that something is wrong ok." Harry nodded as Sirius picked him up. "Good. DIAGON ALLEY, LEAKY CAULDRON!"

Harry and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace. Sirius quickly expelled the soot before they left the pub. Harry was in awe of what he was seeing. People were everywhere but what fascinated him the most was the magic he was seeing.

Sirius smiled at him before he made his way over to Madam Walker's clothing for all occasions. It was a clothing shop that had both wizard and muggle clothing.

Sirius ignored the saleswomen while he grabbed clothes and had Harry try them on. Once they fit and Sirius knew that they would work with his real looks he bought them before they left to the toy store.

Here Sirius had Harry pick out the toys that he liked. They were mostly stuff animals and a few puzzles. Sirius frowned but decided that he would buy more later when Harry was comfortable with the idea.

Next they went to the bookstore where Sirius grabbed many children friendly books. Sirius checked the time before they flooed home and Kreacher was ordered to make lunch. Meanwhile they went into Harry's room to put the stuff away.

"Tomorrow we will decorate the room."

"K."

They made their way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Harry's jaw fell in shock when the food appeared. Sirius laughed at his expression. It was the same expression Lily had the first time food appeared out of no where.

"Wow."

"Yup magic is awesome. I have written a letter to a friend of mine. He was also a friend of your parents." Harry nodded. "His name is Remus Lupin. I'm hoping that he will come and help me take care of you since he knows more about children then I do."

"Okay."

(With Remus Lupin)

Remus was in France since there policy on werewolves were better and less strict than those in Britain. He had gotten a job proof reading school books before they were published.

He was in his small flat when the letter arrived catching him off guard. Who would write to him. He was shocked when he recognized the handwriting.

-Dear Remus

First I want you to know that the ink has truth serum in it. Next know that I never betrayed James and Lily. I convinced them to use Peter but it was the wrong move. I let Hagrid take Harry and I went after Peter. I was shocked when he cut off his finger before he killed the muggles. He then shifted into his animagus before he escaped into the sewards. I escaped and grabbed Harry. He wasn't safe nor loved so I took him with me. I will explain the rest if you come to the old Black house.

Love

Sirius Black-

Remus quickly used a spell to check for any spells or hexes placed on the letter but only the truth serum was found. He then grabbed his things, quit his job, and made his way back to Britain.

(With Kingsley)

Kingsley went into the records room and began his search for Sirius' file. He first went to the area of the year he was arrested and convicted. Then he went to the files flagged with the dark lord, then he limited down to male and finally searched through those who last initial started with B.

A few hours later he finally found the file. He went through it and found that Sirius was correct that he never had a trial. He grabbed the file and brought it back with him. After he casted a locator spell and found that Peter Pettegrew was alive but the shock came when it led him to the Weasley house.

He went back to his office and devised a plan. Once the plan was finalized he went to the minister.

"Minister Fudge may I talk to you?"

"About?"

"Sirius Black."

"Of course." Kingsley entered the room and sat down.

"I decided that the best way to find Black was to look through his old record and I found that he was never given a trial."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true minister and the photos in here show that Black's arm is devoid of the Black mark."

"Let me see that." Kingsley handed him the file.

Fudge went over the file and frowned. "I want all files of that time reviewed as well as a trial set up for Black."

"Yes minister." Kingsley left and went to his office and had everything set up.

When his shift ended he left and made his way back to Black. He knocked and it was once again answered by the house elf.

"What does nast wizard want this time?"

"I need to talk to your master."

The house elf sneered as he lead the way muttering. This time he was lead to the living room.

"Nasty master the nast wizard be here to see you again." With that he left.

Sirius put down the book and looked at Kingsley. "I was right wasn't I?"

"No need to sound smug Black." Kingsley then went on to explain what he did. "Now I know that they will use veritaserum so I am going to give an oath so that It won't reveal that. I, Lord Kingsley Shacklebolt, hereby swear upon my magic that I shall not reveal how I truly came about Lord Sirius Black being innocent nor that I know about Pettegrew. If I am asked then I know nothing of Pettegrew and I found out about Lord Black's innocence when I was searching through his file so that I would have a better chance in finding him. I will not mention what we talked about today. So I have said it so mote it be." A white glow appeared before it disappeared.

"When is my trial?" Sirius asked looking hopeful.

"Two weeks from now."

"Thank you. I, Lord Sirius Black, hereby swear upon my magic that I won't reveal what has been said today nor earlier. So I have said it so mote it be." He glowed white before it disappeared.

"I have to go but an owl should find you to tell you the date of your trial." Sirius nodded and Kingsley left.

Sirius ordered Kreature to start dinner before he left to go get Harry.

(With Dumbledore)

Dumbledore sat in his office pissed. He tried every tracking and locator spell ever invented and he still couldn't find the boy. He sat up suddenly.

_[That's right. I almost forgot that I took few vials of that brats blood. I can use blood magic to track that boy.] _Dumbledore though as he grabbed a vial of blood and began the spell.

Dumbledore watched in shock as the spell blew up the vial. This meant one of three things. The boy was dead, gained a magical creature inheritance, or Black used an ancient spell to ward off spells.

_[That blasted Black wouldn't kill the boy nor could the boy die without Voldemort killing him. The boy had no way of gaining a creature inheritance.] _Dumbledore scowled when he found his answer. _[Fuck. Now I won't be able to find the boy.]_

Dumbledore knew that the Potter brat would come to Hogwarts and he would have him then or Black would be caught and then he would have Potter then.

(With Harry and Sirius)

Sirius just finished tucking Harry in when Kreature announced that the nasty werewolf had arrived to see him. He left to go see his old friend.

"Remus." Remus took one look at his friend and tackled him with a hug as he started to sob. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Reus answered once he calmed down.

"It's okay. I understand."

Remus nodded. "Now in your letter you said that you would explain the rest of the situation." Sirius nodded and began explaining. "Wow. I will take care of Harry when you are at trial."

"Thank you. I will show you to your room so that we can sleep." Remus nodded and followed his friend out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the oc's.

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashbacks}_  
-Letters-

Two weeks had passed since Remus arrived and it was now the time of Sirius' trial. Remus and Harry had bonded so Remus taking care of him was no problem. Meanwhile Sirius was very nervous. Dumbledore had it so that he wouldn't get a trial so he wasn't sure what he would do now.

"Sirius you have to go."

"I don't want to." Sirius pouted.

"Don't you want to be free?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts go."

"Fine!" Sirius growled as he left for the ministry.

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I thought that my right wing was purple and black not red and gold?" Harry asked confused.

"It was." Remus was confused as he saw that the wing had changed as well as his hair and eyes. "Why don't we see if there is an answer in a book in the library?"

Harry grabbed Remus' hand. "Okay."

(Ministry of Magic- Courtroom)

Sirius entered the MoM and went straight to Kingsley. They had of course planned for this and would make it seem as if this was the first time that they met since Sirius' went to Azkaban.

"Sirius Black I will have to place you into auror custody until you are either proven innocent or guilty." Kingsley said as he put the magical cuffs around Sirius' wrist.

Sirius hated this part but knew that it was a necessary evil if he wanted to prove that he was innocent and to get back at Dumbledore even if it only knocked him down a peg or two. He allowed Kingsley to lead him to the table where his attorney was at.

"Hello again Lord Black."

"Mr. Shell." Sirius nodded.

Soon the trial began. The courtroom was in for a shock that was for sure.

(Skip to the court decision)

Minister Fudge stood up and announced what the wizengamot had decided. "Sirius Black you have been found innocent of all crimes you have been accused of."

Cheers as well as angry remarks were heard throughout the courtroom. Most were happy about the decision while a select few were angry and enraged by it.

"We reward you 2 million galleons as well as custody of your godson." The minister turned towards a pale Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore you are under investigation as of this minute."

"Now Cornelius I had no id-"

"You won't be changing my mind." Dumbledore growled softly and walked off glaring at both the minister and Sirius.

Sirius stuck around to sign off on many legal documents that gave him custody of Harry before he left. He flooed back to his home so that he could spend time with Harry. He found the in the Black library.

"What are you both doing?" He asked as he looked at the piles of books that littered the library.

"After you left Harry noticed that his right wing had changed to that of a fire phoenix and asked me why. I then noticed that and his hair and eyes had also been changed to that of a shadow phoenix. We came in here looking to see why but so far nothing."

"I don't think that there are books on phoenixes anywhere in the wizarding world." Sirius frowned.

"Why?" asked Harry sadly.

Sirius picked up Harry. "Phoenix people usually keep their knowledge to themselves to keep people from hurting them."

"Oh."

"There is a school that has a phoenix as a teacher." Sirius said. "The teacher was a friend of the Potter family that I met once." Sirius paused in thought. "If I recall correctly she teaches combat in flight. I cannot recall her name though. I met her when I was 13."

"Do you recall the name of the school?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No. It was one of the days I had ran to James' house upset." Remus nodded.

"What happened at the trial?"

Sirius explained. "At the end they decided that I was innocent and they put Dumbledore under investigation."

"Good."

"Sirius, Remus can we have lunch now?"

"Yeah." Sirius ordered Kreature to make lunch and by the time they entered the dining room lunch was already on the table.

(Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore was downright furious and it was Black and Fudges fault. How dare Black get him into trouble and how dare Fudge actually put him under investigation. They were going to pay bigtime.

Dumbledore went about his office clearing things out that would get him into trouble and sent them to a hidden location out of the country. Then he took out certain memories and his those too before he erased those memories from his memory completely. He had made a note beforehand so that he could get those memories back at a later date.

The note was written in a hidden message that only he would understand. All he had to do was wait then he would regain those memories before he plotted revenge on Black and Fudge. Once he was finished he sat in his chair sucking on lemon drops. He never notice a glare being sent toward him by his phoenix.

_Stupid old man thinking he can get away with this. I can't prove it now but one day I will or at least make sure that he can't get away with it. _Fawkes twilled. _I will stay here and listen and spy while I wait for the day._

"Shut up Fawkes. Your trills are getting on my last nerve."

Glaring at him Fawkes turned away. Dumbledore didn't notice since there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter."

Minister Fudge and three aurors he didn't know entered his office. "We are here to search your office."

"Of course gentlemen."

Fawkes shook his head at their stupidity. They left finding nothing and then went to his house to search. Since Dumbledore never kept anything there that could harm him they found nothing once again.

They questioned him under veritaserum. They found nothing.

"Albus if you performed the spell then how come you didn't say anything?"

"I can't remember. Not the spell nor the secret keeper."

"You must have been obliviated by Pettigrew. It would have been unexpected that he of all people would be able to cast an obliviate on you. Give him the antiserum."

_These humans are truly stupid_. Fawkes trilled as he watched them.

"I want it known that Albus Dumbledore is innocent."

"Yes Minister." The aurors said as they left.

"I'm sorry Albus."

"It isn't your fault Cornelius you were only doing your job."

Minister Fudge left and Albus found his note before he too left. Fawkes trilled unhappily as this happened but he knew that one day Dumbledore would get caught.

(Kingsley)

Kingsley sighed internally when he heard that Dumbledore was declared innocent. After all that he did and yet that man was still going to go free. He went to Grimmauld place to go inform Sirius and Remus.

As expected they both were downright angry. "My guess is that since he was warned that he was placed under investigation he hid anything that would prove he is guilty as well as find away against the veritaserum." Kingsley informed them.

"How could they be so stupid as to let him leave by himself?" Remus asked as he continued to look through Harry's clothes.

"I don't know. They believed that Pettigrew obliviated him so that he could not be framed."

Sirius shook his head and handed Remus more clothes. "Their idiots."

"That they are. What are you doing? Kingsley asked confused.

Remus had a pile of shirts that closed in the back and another pile with open back shirts. Both piles were children's clothing so Kingsley assumed that they were for Harry.

"Harry has wings."

"Ah. Well that means that he will never go to Hogwarts so that's good."

"Yeah." Sirius said at the same time Remus said. "Correct."

"What is he?"

"A shadow, earth, fire phoenix."

"A phoenix? Interesting ."

"Yeah." Sirius explained what happened the day that he blood adopted Harry. "We have to go back tomorrow to undo 5% more. After that 40% of his magic will still be unblocked."

"I'm shocked that he survived all this time." Kingsley said after he recovered from his shock.

"So were we. The goblins and the healer were shocked and looked ready to kill. The healer has his medical records that show that Dumbledore blocked his magic. Once we have enough evidence we will take him down." Sirius said with the famous Black dark look.

"I will help. I have to leave though. See you both soon."

"See ya Kingsley."

"Bye."

Once he left Remus took the pile of shirts that contained the shirts that covered the back completely while Sirius took the other pile and went upstairs to put them away. Remus began cutting the backs so that Harry's wings could fit through them and put those ones away.

After that they began Harry's wizarding traditions lesson. They wanted Harry to know what to do when they went out into public for any reason. It also helped the purebloods from getting upset about Harry's lack of knowledge. They hated losing their traditions because muggleborns refused to practice them and people thought of them as pureblood supremacy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoenix Child**  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashback}_  
-Letters-

Sirius was in the living room when a beautiful water phoenix appeared in front of him. He jumped back in shock. The bird's feather were a ocean blue with seafoam green tips and eyes. Soon the bird was surrounded by water and when it cleared a beautiful women was in its place.

The women was pale with long ocean blue hair and seafoam green tips. It flowed down her back like water. Her eyes were also a seafoam green. She was wearing what looked like coal pink teaching robes. It was then that Sirius realized that this was the women he had told Remus about.

"Good Morning sir my name is Aquarius Feather. I was a friend of the Potters."

"I am Sirius Black. I too was a friend of the Potters and the Godfather of their son." Sirius said as he shook her hand.

"I know. I heard that you were innocent and now have guardianship of their son. I wanted to see how he was doing."

"He is doing fine. I was hoping to get into contact with you."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Please sit first as it is a long story." With that Sirius explained what had happened.

"That despicable man." Aquarius said in disgust. "You said that Harry had 3 phoenix inheritance?"

"Yes he does. Shadow, Earth, and Fire."

"That is rare. It is uncommon for one to have 2 but rare for it to be three."

Sirius nodded. "I figured. I wanted to get into contact because of what happened yesterday. His right wing usually was black and purple and his hair had red and gold streaks through it and his emerald green eyes had red and gold flecks except for yesterday. His wing yesterday was red and gold and his hair had purple streaks and his eyes had black and purple flecks. We wanted to know why that happened."

"I will explain but I want to explain it to Harry if I may?"

"Of course. Harry is in the kitchen helping Remus make breakfast." They made their way to the dining room. "Remus, Harry we have a guest."

Remus and Harry turned to see the women. Remus figured out what she was from smell. She smelled like the ocean and a hint of bird. Harry on the other hand knew what she was from instinct.

"Your a phoenix?" Harry asked just in case he was wrong.

"Yes I am young one. My name is Aquarius Feather." She told them as she shook each of their hands. "I am a water phoenix."

"She is here to see how you are doing. She was a friend of your parents."

"The one you told us about yesterday?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I explained what happened yesterday Harry and she wanted to explain it to you herself."

"Okay. Would you like to eat with us first?"

Aquarius smiled at the young phoenix. "I would like to do that."

"Okay then I will go set a place for you." Harry grabbed the things from Remus and went to the dining room to set it.

"Sirius take these to the table."

"K." Sirius said as he grabbed the food and took it to the tale.

Remus grabbed the rest of the food. "Follow me."

Soon the four were sitting at the table eating. It was a silent and rushed breakfast since they wanted to know what it was that Aquarius was going to explain. When they were finished Remus waved his wand and the dishes went back to the kitchen sink. They then went back into the living room and got comfortable. Harry was sat on Sirius' lap.

"We are humanoid versions of phoenixs. Unlike the non-human phoenix we have human forms. In that form we have the body of a human but also wings. We can hide those wings that cause tattoos to appear on our backs. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head. "Good. Now we have another form too. That it our phoenix form. It is where we are in what humans term as our 'bird' form since our body is that of a bird. Still with me?" Once again Harry nodded. "Those, like you, that are more than one type of phoenix can change between the types in any form or, when in human form, show more than one type of phoenix."

"So it doesn't matter where my types show?"

"Correct. My husband has two types. He is a light and water phoenix." She told them with a fond smile. "Yesterday his wings showed his light type and his hair and eyes showed his water type. This morning before I left his right wing and hair showed his water type while his left wing and eyes showed his light type."

"Can we control it?"

"Yes. If you go to a school for magical creatures, like the one I teach at, you will learn how to do that with other phoenixs."

"What school do you teach at?" This time Remus asked the question.

"I work at Magicis Creatura Academy."

"What do you teach?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I teach water magic and history of the phoenixs. I teach water magic to anyone who can control water and history of the phoenixs is mostly taught to phoenix children but I also teach it to those who are interested."

"Does your husband teach?"

"Yes he does. He teaches light magic and combo magic. If you want I can send you a pamphlet so that you can get information on the school, the classes, as well as the teachers."

"That would be great. Thank you." Sirius said.

"It isn't a problem at all. If you do end up wanting Harry to go there is an application in the back of the pamphlet. All you have to do is fill it out and send it off. If you get in three months before school starts a letter of accepts comes in the mail. The age is 11 years old but it is always good to send it in advance."

"Okay."

"I have to go. My water magic class starts soon. Goodbye." After the three said goodbye she left in a swirl of water.

"Whoa will I be able to do something like that?"

"Actually yes you will. You will be able to use your elements to teleport yourself from one place to the next." Remus explained.

"Cool."

"It is but now is more of your wizarding lessons."

"Ah man." Harry followed Sirius to the study for his lesson as Remus chuckled and went to go wash the dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Phoenix Child**  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashback}_  
-Letters-

While Harry was in his lesson with Sirius the pamphlet arrived in a flash of water. Remus was the one to notice it so he was the one to look through it first. After looking through it Remus had a feeling that this was going to be a great school for Harry to go to.

Once Harry's lesson was done the two returned to the living room. Remus motioned for Harry to come over. Harry did and sat on his lap. Sirius sat down next to them.

"This is the pamphlet that Professor Feather told us about." Remus explained. "It explains the school, the teachers, as well as the classes taught there."

Sirius grabbed it and looked through it. "Wow I know where Harry is going to go to school."

"I thought so."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Sirius said as he handed it over to Harry.

Harry looked at the classes offered. Harry was surprised that there were a lot. Next to the class name was a description. After looking and reading them he couldn't wait until he was 11.

"What do you think cub?"

"I can't wait to go. Look at all these classes."

"We saw them. It says here that those who want to go should apply now so that they can reserve a space for them when they are of age to go. I will go get an application." Sirius said and apparated to the bank where they had applications to different schools out.

When he returned they filled out the application and sent it out. Once done they all left to get dressed. They were invited to have lunch at the Tonks household. Harry couldn't wait to meet his cousins.

Since it was casual Harry was allowed to wear a red long sleeve shirt that had gold birds on it. He quickly put on a pair of loose light blue jeans and his red converses. He brushed his hair and went into the living room to wait for the other two.

Remus was the next to come down. He was wearing a light brown shirt and dark brown jeans. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. He went to the closet and grabbed his worn out shoes. Sirius hadn't been able to convince Remus to get new clothes yet.

Sirius finally arrived after a few minutes. He was wearing a black shirt with a gold lion design with ruby red eyes. He was also wearing black jeans with a red and gold belt. He had on red dragon hide boots and his hair was brushed and pulled into a low pony tail. Harry giggled once he saw him as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Remus take Harry with you."

"Gladly. Come on cub lets get away from the crazy man." Harry giggled more and grabbed a hold of Remus and they apparated away.

"HEY!" Sirius shouted as he apparated after them.

When they arrived they were all in the backyard. Harry and Remus were already at the back door knocking. Sirius made his way over just as the door was opened by Andromeda.

As soon as she saw Sirius she pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too Andy."

Andy was glad that her cousin was finally free. No matter what she said and did they refused to see that Sirius was innocent. Sirius had been with them when the Potters had been attacked. She had told the ministry and they said that he told the dark lord before that. No one believed her and she had been told that his trial was quick. Now that she new the truth she was downright furious. She shook her head and looked at her cousin's godson.

"Andy this is Harry. Harry this is my cousin Andromeda. You can call her Andy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Andy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Harry. Hello again Remus."

"Andy."

"Well come in. Ted should be home soon with Nymphadora." They all entered the home and Harry was shown to the corner that was scattered with toys. "These are for you to play with Harry."

"Thank you Andy."

"You're welcome."

Harry sat down and began to play with the magical train set. The adults sat down on the couches.

"How has Nymphadora been doing?" Sirius asked.

"She is doing well. She will be a 5th year this September."

"She still want to be an auror?"

"Yes she does. Where is Harry going to go when he is eleven?"

"We applied for Magicis Creatura Academy. He will be able to learn more there."

"True. He will most likely get it. They are one of the few magical schools that cater to magical creatures as well as have phoenix people as teachers."

"We know. Once Harry saw the classes he wanted to go."

"What is he anyway? From his hair and eyes I would say he is an Earth phoenix."

"He is. He is also a fire and shadow phoenix."

"Ah how rare. I wonder where they came from."

"We do too. James wasn't and neither was Lily. Our guess is way back in one of their ancestors."

Before Andy could respond the front door opened and Ted and Nymphadora came into the house. When Nymphadora saw Sirius she practically flew across the room and hugged him.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius grunted at the impact while the rest giggled. "Hello Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She said as her hair changed from bubblegum pink to a bright red.

Harry stared at her in fascination. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Sorry what do you want me to call you?"

"Tonks."

"Alright then. Tonks meet my godson Harry. Harry this is Tonks."

"Hello Tonks it is a pleasure to meet you. How did you change your hair like that?"

"Nice to meet you to kid. I have a very special trait that I inherited. I am what wizards call a metamorphmagus." She told him. "I can change my body parts and change different parts of my body different colors without a spell or potion. See?" She was now sporting a beak that caused Harry to giggle.

"I see. That is cool."

"I know. What are you?"

"A phoenix. Shadow, fire, and earth."

"Cool." Harry giggled. "Why don't we go outside and play while these adults talk about boring things."

"Okay." They went outside leaving four amused adults behind.

"I think that Tonks just adopted Harry as a little brother." Remus said.

"Looks like it." Ted said. "She always did want one."

"How is Cissa?" Sirius asked after awhile.

"Good. Lucius is glad to be gone with that madman and Cissa is glad that she can raise Draco without the constant threat."

"That's good. Abraxas finally die?"

"Yes thank goodness. Can you believe that that man actually casted the torture curse on his own pregnant daughter-in-law?"

"Yes I can. At least they are free of him. We are planning on inviting them over soon. I was hoping that you could be there?"

"Of course we will."

"Great."

Andy stood to go finish lunch while the three men talked about random things and watched Harry and Tonks play. Sirius just hoped that Harry and Draco got along just as well as he did with Tonks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix Child**  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashback}_  
-Letters-

Harry was very excited to meet his other cousins. It was finally the day he would get to meet them. Harry woke up early and got dressed. He decided to wear a purple shirt with a black shadow in the shape of a large bird on the front. He wore black slacks and purple dragon hide boots and brushed his hair back.

He went downstairs and found Remus was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Harry greeted him before he quickly set the table for him. Remus smiled and kissed his head as he passed by.

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome."

Soon the table was set and breakfast was placed on the table. Sirius came down following his nose. Harry giggled at the sight and Remus was thankful that he was wearing a royal blue shirt and light blue jeans.

Remus leaned closer to Harry. "Thank goodness he is wearing something normal for once." Remus whispered into Harry's ear causing him to giggle.

"What did you say to him?" Sirius asked glaring suspiciously at the werewolf.

"Nothing." Remus said innocently causing Harry to stifle his laughter.

"Yeah right." Sirius said as he threw a bagel at Remus.

"Very mature Sirius." Remus said as he helped Harry with the syrup.

Sirius response was to stick out his tongue. Harry giggled as he began eating. Remus rolled his eyes and began eating. When they finished Remus cleaned up while Sirius and Harry went upstairs to brush their teeth. Remus did the same afterwards and soon Andy, Ted, and Tonks arrived.

"TONKS!" Harry shouted as he tackled Tonks with a hug.

Tonks caught Harry and twirled him into the air before she gave him a hug. "Hey there little brother."

Harry giggled and when he was put back on the ground he hugged Andy and Ted. After that they flooed over to Malfoy manor.

The Malfoys were already in the floo room waiting for them to arrive. They couldn't wait to see Sirius again or to meet Harry. The first to arrive was Andy who hugged her sister before hugging her nephew and then her brother-in-law.

The next to arrive was Ted who stumbled but managed to avoid falling. He shook hands with Lucius then hugged both his sister-in-law and nephew.

Tonks arrived soon after and wasn't as lucky as her father and actually fell onto the ground. The others stared at her amused. She stood up with a smile and hugged her family.

Next to arrive was Remus who waited until Harry and Sirius came through. Once they did all three made their way over to the others. Harry became really shy and hid his face into Sirius' chest.

"Cissa it is great to see you again."

Narcissa hugged her cousin. She had missed him terribly. When she heard that he betrayed the Potters she knew that is was a mistake but she had no proof. When Lucius came home that day saying that Sirius never had a trial and was now getting one she was beyond pissed. Narcissa was just glad that her cousin was now free.

"Oh Sirius it is great to see you again." She turned to Remus. "I see you are doing better Remus."

"I am. Before Sirius contacted me I was living in France working."

"Now he is where he belongs and gets what he deserves."

"Good. Now this must be Harry."

"Yes he is. Harry this is my cousin Cissa."

Before anyone could say anything Lucius dropped to the ground in pain and holding his left forearm. The others could see blood soaking through the sleeve. Narcissa flew to her husband.

Harry, following his instinct, wiggled out of Sirius' hold and walked over to Lucius. They watched in shock as the seven year old pushed his sleeve up and tilted his head over the dark mark. He closed his eyes and a single tear left his right eye. It glowed gold as it fell down his cheek and land on the dark mark. The mark glowed before it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Lucius lifted his arm in shock. The dark mark he was forced to take by his father was now gone and his arm was once again unmarked. He hugged Harry in thanks.

"Thank you child."

"You're welcome." Harry turned to look at the still shocked Sirius. "How did I do that and what did I do?" Harry asked confused.

"I have no idea." Sirius responded after a little while. "We can ask professor Feather later."

"Okay."

They all stayed like that for awhile until Draco walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Thank you for healing my daddy. I don't like that the mark always hurt him."

Harry nodded and hugged back. Harry was glad that they didn't think that he was a freak. Draco stepped out of the hug and grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to his room. Tonks followed after them grinning.

The adults just stared after them for a few minutes before Ted helped Lucius off the floor. Lucius nodded his head in thanks before turning to Sirius and Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how or what he did but I think it has to do with what he is."

"What he is?" Lucius asked in confusion.

Sirius told them everything that had happened. From the day Peter became secret keeper to now. The Malfoys were shocked to hear it but also enraged. They were thankful that Sirius had gotten him out.

"Since he is a phoenix child I can assume that they have the same powers as their cousins. He must have used healing tears on Lucius' mark and that was why it disappeared."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to Narcissa. "You're right. I forgot that phoenixes have healing tears." Sirius said.

"I didn't think about using that as a method of getting rid of it." Lucius stated as he used magic to clean his sleeve before pulling it back down.

"Now how long has that been happening?" Sirius asked in concern.

"Since the dark lord was defeated. I know that he is still out there somewhere but I don't know where. My guess is that is his way of calling his followers to go help him. Ignoring the call causes even more pain and for the mark to start bleeding." Lucius replied as he hugged his wife to his body. "I am just thankful that Narcissa didn't have to get the mark. Severus on the other hand has been here more than once to get healed."

"Anyone else?"

"No. Just Severus and I aren't loyal to that bastard."

"Maybe we can get professor Feather to help."

"Who is that?"

"She is an old friend of James' parents. She is also a water phoenix who teaches at the academy."

"Oh I hope she can help. I hate seeing Severus in pain."

"We will contact her when we get home."

"Thank you Sirius."

"You're welcome. Why don't we find the kids and see what trouble they have gotten into."

They found them playing in Draco's bedroom. Tonks was a princess in a tower, Draco was the knight, and Harry was a prince. A stuffed dragon toy was flying around the room and 'attacking' the two boys as they fought their way to save princess Tonks. The adults just watched amused. They were all glad that the children liked each other and played without any fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Phoenix Child**  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashback}_  
-Letters-

Weeks had passed and he still couldn't find Potter. The child never seemed to make public appearances. Dumbledore was at his ropes end. He was frustrated and beyond pissed. Who was going to defeat the dark lord and leave the credit to him.

Dumbledore had little help. He couldn't use anyone connected to the ministry or to the school. They were mostly questionable witches and wizards.

If that wasn't bad enough but Severus Snape's dark mark disappeared. The man had apparently woken up and it was gone. He no longer could be entertained by that man withering on the floor in pain clenching his bleeding arm.

He knew that this had to be Black's fault. He had to have done something that caused all this. He had noticed that Malfoy's mark also disappeared. He was wearing short sleeve robes as if to show off the fact that his arm had no mark.

Dumbledore growled and threw something. It hit Fawks' perch, knocking it over. He didn't seem to notice since he stormed out of the office. What Dumbledore didn't know was that Fawks was still there just hiding and listening.

He flashed out of the room and quickly made his way to his new master. The man was the headmaster of Magicis Creatura Academy. Since they had created a familiar bond he was able to understand Fawks.

"Any news Fawks?"

_Just that he is pissed that the potion master's dark mark disappeared and that means he lost both a spy and entertainment. He is also upset that he can't find Potter._

"Entertainment?"

_The dark lord's mark would send pain to the potion master causing him to whither on the floor in pain. I also could see and smell blood coming from his arm. Dumbledore loved watching this happen._

"How despicable!" The man growled in anger. "Did he mention how the mark disappeared?"

_No he didn't. He said that he woke up and it was gone._

Before the man could say anything Aquarius knocked and entered the office. She bowed to Fawks before bowing to the headmaster.

"Headmaster I have something to inform you of."

"What?"

"I received a letter from Mr. Black about his son Harry Potter-Black. He informed me that while visiting his relatives, the Malfoys, Lord Malfoy had fallen to the ground clenching his arm. It appears as though ignoring the call of the evil one causes them pain."

"So that is why the mark bleeds."

"It is sir. The longer one ignores the call the more pain it causes and the mark begins to bleed. Harry, on instinct, walked over to Lord Malfoy and used healing tears to heal the mark. It disappeared. They sent me a letter asking if I could give them my tears to help Lord Malfoy's friend."

"Did you?"

"Yes I did. It was a good thing too since the mark was burning his arm."

"What!?"

"I decided to see the problem for myself. When I came the man was clenching his arm and I could see that his arm was burning and the burn was spreading up his arm. I healed him as quickly as I could."

"I see." The man said through clenched teeth. "Bring Mr. Potter-Black and his father here. I want to meet with him."

"Sir?"

"I know that he is the grandson of the Potters that you were friends with. I also know that because of that you are protective of him, even more so since he is a Phoenix child. I just want to ask him some questions. I also want to ask his father some questions. Okay?"

"Of course sir." She turned and left.

The headmaster sat down and sighed. The poor child was put through things that no child should be put through. He just hoped that he would be alright.

_Now we know how the potion master's mark disappeared._

"Indeed." The man said as he began stroking his familiar.

(With Harry and his family)

Harry was once again playing with Tonks and Draco. This time they were playing hide and seek. Tonks was it and the adults were having fun watching as she stumbled around trying to find the boys.

The boys were hiding near their parents. Tonks didn't realize this so she looked in low places and places away from the adults.

"Where are they?" She mumbled every few minutes causing the boys to giggle quietly.

When her back was turned they snuck up behind her and both poked her in the side before going back to their hiding spot. Tonks on the other hand let out a startled shout and by the time she turned around the boys were hiding again. The adults were laughing, covering the sound of the boys' laughter.

"What the-" She began as she looked around for the boys. "Where'd they go?"

Before anyone could answer Aquarius had arrived. Those who had never seen her entrances were surprised. Harry on the other hand rushed to go meet her.

"Aquarius!" He shouted as he tackled her with a hug.

"Oh hello Harry."

"Good afternoon Aquarius." Remus said as they shook hands.

"Good afternoon Remus."

"Aquarius, how are you?" Sirius asked as he shook her hand.

"I am well. The headmaster of the school I work at would like to talk to both you and Harry."

"Why?" Sirius asked picking Harry up.

"He just wants to ask you too some questions. It is most likely about the dark mark and Severus Snape." She explained.

Harry looked confused. "Why does he want to ask us questions? Did we do something wrong?"

"No little bird you're not. He just wants to talk to you." Aquarius told him.

"Oh okay." Harry said as he cuddled into his father.

Aquarius smiled at him before looking at Sirius. Sirius nodded and took her hand. With a deep breath Aquarius used her water magic to move them from the house to the headmaster's office.

Harry giggled at the felling while Sirius handed Harry to Aquarius before he sat on the floor. He put his head between his knees and began to breath in and out.

"Is daddy okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes I am. I just got a little dizzy." Sirius told his son.

"Huh?"

"Remember when you spun around so much that when you stopped the room continued to spin?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that. The room was spinning and I felt shaky and my vision turned black. I sat like this so that I wouldn't faint."

"Oh." Harry still looked confused.

"Don't worry kiddo I'm find and you will understand when you are older."

"Okay."

"Sirius, Harry this is Christopher Fletcher. He is the headmaster of this school."

The two looked over to see the man behind the desk. He had light brown hair with streaks of blond. He looked to be in his early 20s with lightly tan skin. His eyes were a bright aquamarine.

"Headmaster this is Sirius Black and his son Harry Potter-Black."

"It is wonderful to meet both of you." Headmaster Fletcher said as he stood from his desk and went over to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too headmaster." Sirius said as he shook hands with the man.

The headmaster turned to Harry and also shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah please sit." The man said as he gestured to the chairs.

"Thank you."

Sirius grabbed Harry and sat down in one chair. Aquarius sat down in the other. Christopher could see how much she adored the young phoenix.

"I just wanted to know what happened with professor Snape from you two."

Harry told the headmaster what happened first and Sirius told what happened after. The headmaster nodded and frowned.

"I see." The man said as he stood and looked out the window. "Is he doing better now though? Are they both doing better I should be asking."

"Yes they are."

As the grownups began talking Fawks went over to Harry and began grooming Harry. Harry giggled and caressed his head. He knew what Fawks was and he had been overjoyed. They were both fire phoenixes and he couldn't wait to talk to him.

_Hello._

_Hello little phoenix._

_Can I ask you some questions?_

_Of course little one._

_Yesterday I was playing with a friend. I was downstairs at the time but when she came closer to my hiding spot i burst into flames and then I was upstairs. Do you know what I did?_

_You flashed little one. Fire phoenixes have a special ability that can be used to move from one place to another. We burst into flames as were leave and appear from fire when we arrive at another place. Were you thinking of the upstairs when your friend got closer to finding you?_

_Yeah I did._

_You flashed little one._

_So I didn't do anything bad?_

_No you didn't._

_Is heating up bathwater normal too?_

_Yes, it is._

_If I have any more questions can I talk to you?_

_Of course you can little one._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

_Harry if you have any question for Fawks then all you need to do is send me a letter and I will take you to him and he will most likely visit. _Aquarius told Harry after hearing the end of their conversation.

_Okay._

"So know that you know the plan I hope you can get the others on board." Christopher told Sirius.

"I will try."

"Thank you then."

"You're welcome."

Sirius nodded and stood up. He grabbed Aquarius' hand and held on tight to Harry. Soon they were back home. Sirius placed Harry down and he ran off to go play with Draco and Tonks. Meanwhile Sirius told the others what had happened and what the plan was. As soon as they heard it they were on board and Aquarius left to go tell the headmaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoenix Child**  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashback}_  
-Letters-

Kingsley was sent by the minister to check up on Black and the young Potter heir. The minister wanted to make sure that they were doing okay. He still felt awful that an innocent man went to Azkaban. He still couldn't believe that the previous minister put people away without trials. Luckily Black was the only innocent person that had been sent there.

Kingsley knocked on the door and Remus was the one to answer. "Good morning Remus. The minister sent me to make sure those two are doing okay."

"Why?" Remus asked as he moved aside to allow Kingsley in.

"He feels guilty and awful for what happened before he became the minister.

"At least someone does." Remus mumbled causing Kingsley to nod in agreement. "They are in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Sirius, Harry."

"Good morning Kingsley. Harry this is auror Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"It is a pleasure to meet you auror Shacklebolt. Thank you for helping Sirius."

"You are most welcome. You may call me Kingsley."

"Okay."

"Why are you here, Kings?"

Kingsley explained and soon they were in the living room chatting. Harry had been with Remus for his lesson so Sirius told Kingsley the plan.

"We have a plan for Dumbledore."

"We?"

"Yes we." He began to explain how it started. "Aqua arrived, told us the headmaster wanted to talk about it and went. Harry talked to Fawkes who was now there while we talked."

"Fawkes? Headmaster?"

"Dumbledore forced Fawks to bond but the bond was severed and Fawks found the headmaster of Magicis Creatura Academy."

"I see. So that is when the plan was formed."

"Yes. Will you help us bring that man down?"

"Yes I will."

"Then after an oath I will explain the plan to you."

Kingsley quickly made the oath since he knew why. If Dumbledore did anything to him then the plan wouldn't be discovered. This oath protected everyone involved including Harry.

"Alright so what is this plan?"

"First we have to destroy his public image."

"That would make the most since. He is protected because most people see him as a magnificent grandfather that can do no wrong."

"Exactly. Once that image is gone and they see the truth then we can go after him."

"How? No offense Sirius but Dumbledore is extremely powerful."

"That is what we are trying to work out. Next week we are all meeting to discuss the plan further."

"I will be there then."

"Great."

"Now about your new son."

"What about him?"

"I was planning on giving these to Harry when he came to Hogwarts since I didn't know where he lived but now that he is here I want to give them to him."

"Give what to him?" Sirius was very confused.

"These. I saved them that night." He said as he showed what he had with him.

"Oh Merlin they didn't get destroyed." Sirius said as tears filled his eyes.

"When I heard that they were attacked and that the house was on fire I quickly went over to save as much as I could so that Harry could have them."

"Thanks Kingsley."

"You're welcome."

"HARRY!"

Harry walked in. "Yes?"

"Remember when I told you that everything was destroyed the night that your parents died?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was wrong. Kingsley here saved some things after he heard about the attack."

Harry turned teary eyes onto Kingsley. "You did?"

"Yes I did. Here." He placed three rings into the palm of Harry's hands. "These are your parents' engagement and wedding bands."

They were all gold. The engagement ring had a single ruby in the middle. The male band had three small emeralds and two small rubies. The female band had the opposite. Three small rubies and two small emeralds. There was an ascription on the inside of his mum's band. Always mine and always true.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Here I will put them on a chain." Sirius said and Harry handed them over.

"I managed to grab this photo album for you too."

"Thank you." Harry said as he grabbed the slightly burned book and quickly looked through it.

"You're welcome. Now this is the last two items I was able to save. They belonged to your grandparents."

He handed Harry a gold pocket watch that had the Potter crest engraved with a small chain attached. The other was a gold pendent with a ruby P. Harry opened it and saw a picture of his grandparent and one of him with them.

Harry put the pocket watch into his pants pocket and went over to Sirius. "Could you help me put this on?"

"Sure thing pup."

Once the pendent was on Harry left to go show Remus. Sirius turned towards Kingsley.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"While I was imprisoned my dear old mum burned my photos and Remus lost his so we didn't have any pictures to show Harry."

"I...I see."

Sirius stood and hugged Kingsley. "You can stay for lunch if you want?"

"That would be lovely."

They went into the dining table where the table was already set and food was placed on. They were just sitting down when Harry and Remus came in and sat down. Remus mouthed a thank you to Kingsley.

Kingsley mouthed a welcome back. Soon they began eating as they listen to Harry talk about the academy.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was in his office trying to figure out how to get Potter back. That boy was his ticket to more fame and fortune and he would not give that up without a fight.

"I believe a visit is in order. I will be able to trick the stupid mutts to thinking my way."

He quickly apparated to the location he knew the mutts lived and knocked. Remus answered the door after sending Harry to go with Kingsley.

"Headmaster." Remus said acting surprised. "How are you doing?" He let him in so that he wouldn't look suspicious.

"I have been doing well Remus thank you for asking. I came to see how Sirius and Harry are doing."

"They are both doing well. Sirius and Harry are out right now. Sirius took him shopping." Remus lied. Sirius was behind a portrait.

"That is just great my boy." Dumbledore was fuming with anger internally. He would have to convince the werewolf first then.

"Yes it is. His relatives weren't very nice and made him wear his cousin's oversized clothing."

"I see."

"Yeah. They were awful to him."

"I never knew. The ministry ordered that no one contact Harry until he comes to school." Dumbledore said lying through his teeth.

"I know that you would never leave a child there."

"Thank you Remus for such kind words."

"You're welcome headmaster."

"Now I wanted to know if Sirius is blaming me?"

"No he isn't headmaster. An auror came by after the investigation to inform us of what Pettigrew did."

"That is good. I was worried that no one told him."

"Is there anything else headmaster?"

"No. I just wanted to check in." He was happy to see that Remus was on his side. Next was the other mutt.

Dumbledore left after that and Sirius came out from behind the portrait. He hugged his fuming mate.

"You okay my love?"

"No, no I am not. How dare he act like he cares!" Remus growled.

"We knew he would my love."

"We need to move up our moving date." Remus said when he finished growling.

"I agree. We finish packing now and then move to Black Manor tonight. Deal?"

"That is a deal."

"Great. Let's go inform Kingsley that it is safe to return."

"Thanks."

"Of course Remus."

"When are we telling Kingsley?"

"Telling Kingsley what?"

"Telling him that he is our third."

"I'M WHAT!?" Kingsley said from behind them in shock before fainting.

"Um I am going to my room." Harry said before escaping.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Uh-oh." "Damn it."


End file.
